Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 Oct 2017
00:21:18 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:11:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:42:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:32:04 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:02:07 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:52:15 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:02:54 JOIN Ladybug & Queen B has joined the Ladyblog 04:03:03 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 04:03:42 CHAT Ladybug & Queen B: Hi!! 04:05:00 QUIT Ladybug & Queen B has left the Ladyblog 04:32:24 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:33:28 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 05:02:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:52:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:22:37 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:01:07 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 07:14:00 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 07:32:44 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:47:45 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 07:47:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me slams door open 07:48:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: SEASON 2 HYPE 07:48:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 2 MORE DAYS 07:48:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm done 07:48:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lel 08:04:23 CHAT Sophiedp: ye, you're the second person to bring it up here lol 08:04:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: iWhat? 08:05:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: To think I had a fore runner 08:05:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Disappoint 08:06:41 CHAT Sophiedp: rip 08:11:53 JOIN BelieveInMagic814 has joined the Ladyblog 08:12:37 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hehehehe 08:12:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O/ 08:12:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Heya 08:13:02 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hey hey 08:13:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Whats up 08:15:19 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Mhmm, nothing much ~ Just chillin' before my break ends 08:15:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooh 08:15:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: How long is that? 08:15:57 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Till this sunday 08:17:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: H 08:17:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 08:17:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Any plans? 08:22:01 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: No idea 08:26:13 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: *Sigh* it's already Friday 08:26:28 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Why does time passes by so fast ~ 08:28:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ikrr 08:31:49 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I'm not ready to go back to school yet 08:32:02 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: (crying) (crying) 08:36:54 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I'm amazed that his throat can survive this - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vcd9tZ51oXg 08:51:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Tfw you were so bored you made an apple swan 08:51:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :joy: 08:52:55 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: h 08:55:14 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Make me a sig 08:55:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Siggie? 08:57:19 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Signature lol 08:57:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah siggie 08:57:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gimme the deets 08:58:29 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Lol, What's a siggie anyway 08:58:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Siggie = signatuee 08:58:58 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: okay (grin) 08:59:15 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: No deets, surprise me 08:59:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What's your favorite color? 09:00:20 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hm... Let's see... 09:00:46 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Violet or purple? 09:00:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: (y) 09:01:15 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Oh, plum too 09:01:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooh 09:02:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: http://www.color-hex.com/palettes/292.png 09:02:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ? 09:02:56 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hm, close enough 09:05:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robyn_Grayson/Sandbox 09:05:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: The second one is name values instead of he 09:05:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: X 09:05:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Feel free to change em 09:06:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :thinking: actually I think I can do better than that 09:06:15 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Go ahead 09:07:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: On your profile 09:07:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Is it by order 09:07:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Or nah 09:08:13 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Which profile? 09:08:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yours lol 09:08:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Favorites 09:08:54 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Oh, I'm not using it for this wiki tho 09:09:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oooh 09:09:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What other wikis are you on? (if I can ask) 09:09:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Then I'll know what size it can go 09:09:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Not all wikis allow huge siggies lol 09:10:53 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: This one - http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 09:22:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robyn_Grayson/Sandbox 09:24:11 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hm... it's okay but the BG 09:24:17 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: not so much 09:24:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooki 09:25:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Brb 09:42:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oooh 09:42:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What other wikis are you on? (if I can ask) 09:42:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Then I'll know what size it can go 09:42:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Not all wikis allow huge siggies lol 09:42:48 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: This one - http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 09:42:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robyn_Grayson/Sandbox 09:42:48 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hm... it's okay but the BG 09:42:48 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: not so much 09:42:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooki 09:42:48 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:48:57 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 09:49:26 CHAT King Henry V: Hi. 09:51:40 CHAT Sophiedp: hi 09:52:10 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 09:53:16 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 09:54:22 CHAT King Henry V: Sophiedp, why nobody moderates Discussions? 09:54:43 CHAT Sophiedp: because me and len were the only ones doing it 09:54:58 CHAT Sophiedp: and neither of us have the needed rights anymore 09:55:50 CHAT King Henry V: Okay. That's m 09:56:00 CHAT King Henry V: not nice. 10:01:33 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 10:02:58 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 10:08:01 CHAT King Henry V: administration need to promote someone 10:08:41 CHAT King Henry V: *needs 10:09:56 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 10:31:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sorry i took so long 10:35:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @Ben 10:35:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: How's this? 10:35:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robyn_Grayson/Sandbox 10:46:47 JOIN GlitterFace1234 has joined the Ladyblog 10:47:15 CHAT GlitterFace1234: Hoi guys 10:47:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O/ 10:48:03 CHAT GlitterFace1234: ���������� 10:48:11 CHAT GlitterFace1234: I gtg 10:48:20 CHAT GlitterFace1234: Brb 10:48:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Byee 10:48:43 CHAT GlitterFace1234: Brb guys 10:51:52 CHAT GlitterFace1234: K back 10:57:52 QUIT GlitterFace1234 has left the Ladyblog 10:59:51 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 11:02:37 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 11:02:54 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 11:04:33 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 11:05:28 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: @Robyn - Looks good, just the font that is bothering me 11:05:36 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Well, the first one is 11:05:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Understood 11:05:50 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 11:06:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo 11:06:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Urgh 11:06:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robyn_Grayson/Sandbox well I was gonna save the second one incase you changed your mind 11:07:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Feel free to change the font 11:07:18 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What is that.? 11:07:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ben asked for a siggie 11:07:34 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Oh it looks nice. 11:07:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And me, being the smallsforever bored/s/small helpful person I am, helped him out 11:07:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: wink 11:08:13 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah, the second one looks good 11:08:19 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Thanks Robyn ~ 11:08:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Np~ 11:08:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Any font suggestions? 11:08:58 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: S2 is tommorrow 11:09:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well technically 2 days for me 11:10:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: In 19 houres basically. 11:10:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hours 11:11:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Gtg 11:12:24 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 11:12:33 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Somehow the first looks cool - https://typekit.com/fonts/le-monde-livre-classic 11:12:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yee 11:13:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: brb dinner 11:13:39 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: brb? 11:22:48 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 11:23:24 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 11:24:30 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 11:24:47 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 11:42:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Any font suggestions? 11:42:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: S2 is tommorrow 11:42:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well technically 2 days for me 11:42:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: In 19 houres basically. 11:42:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hours 11:42:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Gtg 11:42:56 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Somehow the first looks cool - https://typekit.com/fonts/le-monde-livre-classic 11:42:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yee 11:42:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: brb dinner 11:42:56 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: brb? 11:42:56 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:13:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: S2 is tommorrow 12:13:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well technically 2 days for me 12:13:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: In 19 houres basically. 12:13:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hours 12:13:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Gtg 12:13:00 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Somehow the first looks cool - https://typekit.com/fonts/le-monde-livre-classic 12:13:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yee 12:13:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: brb dinner 12:13:00 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: brb? 12:22:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: h 12:22:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @Ben you'll have o import it via stylesheet 12:22:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: to* 12:22:57 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: What's that? 12:23:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @Import fontface :P 12:23:58 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Huh... (hmm) 12:24:24 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 12:24:41 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 12:24:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ye 12:28:45 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: No idea 12:29:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Means you have to get it from an external site as a font as a whole 12:29:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Instead of a snippet 12:29:49 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Oh 12:32:26 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: This - https://www.wfonts.com/font/lemonde-livre-classic 12:32:30 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: ? 12:33:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Normally users aren't able to import font from the wiki onto a specific page, they'll have to import the whole font, get it? 12:35:14 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Okay, how to do that? 12:35:27 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Tell me later 12:35:45 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I have to go out now 12:36:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aighty o/ 12:36:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Take care 12:37:05 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Be back in an hour or so ~ 12:37:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sure 12:51:20 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 13:13:03 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: This - https://www.wfonts.com/font/lemonde-livre-classic 13:13:03 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: ? 13:13:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Normally users aren't able to import font from the wiki onto a specific page, they'll have to import the whole font, get it? 13:13:03 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Okay, how to do that? 13:13:03 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Tell me later 13:13:03 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I have to go out now 13:13:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aighty o/ 13:13:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Take care 13:13:03 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Be back in an hour or so ~ 13:13:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sure 13:13:03 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:41:11 QUIT BelieveInMagic814 has left the Ladyblog 13:53:06 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: ? 13:53:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Normally users aren't able to import font from the wiki onto a specific page, they'll have to import the whole font, get it? 13:53:06 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Okay, how to do that? 13:53:06 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Tell me later 13:53:06 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I have to go out now 13:53:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aighty o/ 13:53:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Take care 13:53:06 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Be back in an hour or so ~ 13:53:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sure 13:53:06 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:10:08 JOIN BelieveInMagic814 has joined the Ladyblog 14:10:12 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: . 14:11:21 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 14:11:53 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Okay, about the airdate... 14:12:46 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: It's actually on the 26th 14:12:52 CHAT MariChatón218: It's the 24th? 14:13:00 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: The 24th is another episode 14:13:13 CHAT MariChatón218: It's not. They've updated the schedule. 14:13:41 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah, for three times 14:14:06 CHAT MariChatón218: Wait one minute. 14:15:35 CHAT MariChatón218: https://imgur.com/a/4r8ab 14:16:53 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: That's weird, there wasn't any title when I checked just now... 14:17:14 CHAT MariChatón218: They updated at a certain time. 14:18:19 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: *Sigh* This is so tiring 14:18:32 CHAT MariChatón218: It's fine. I hope this helps. :) 14:18:45 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Someone told they changed their schedule three times today 14:19:15 CHAT MariChatón218: Woah, that's a lot. I hope we can trust the schedule. 14:20:04 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah, that's why I decided to search for another schedule instead 14:21:37 CHAT MariChatón218: Okay. ;) 14:21:39 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Let's check the schedule again to see if we have the same... 14:21:49 CHAT MariChatón218: Which schedule are you checking? 14:22:02 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Disney's one 14:22:22 CHAT MariChatón218: I've used that one, too! 14:22:40 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I just rechecking rn 14:23:54 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Wait, there are airing the collector only on the 23th? 14:24:12 CHAT MariChatón218: They're airing The Collector and Audimatrix on the 23rd. 14:24:57 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Great, their schedule is changing again... 14:26:27 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: They seem to air one ep per day now 14:27:25 CHAT MariChatón218: I just checked and you're right. 14:27:32 CHAT MariChatón218: This is so weird. 14:27:39 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Why Portugal doing this??? 14:27:57 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I swear this is a headache 14:28:49 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 14:29:14 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 14:29:22 CHAT MariChatón218: I agree. 14:29:38 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Should we change it again? 14:29:47 CHAT MariChatón218: Maybe. 14:29:50 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Or we wait? 14:30:37 CHAT MariChatón218: I think we could wait for a few more days. 14:30:44 CHAT MariChatón218: This us so confusing. 14:30:50 CHAT MariChatón218: *is 14:31:17 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I swear if they change it again, I'm gonna be so mad 14:31:22 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: @.@ 14:32:11 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Well, at least thank god Spain isn't doing this... or else everyone would get angry 14:32:46 CHAT MariChatón218: Yeah. Everyone is so excited for tommorrow. 14:33:25 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Ahh ~ prepare for a tiring month starting tomorrow ~ 14:33:46 CHAT MariChatón218: Yup. So much agonising work for the wiki staff. :p 14:34:58 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Say, this is just an idea, but do you we should wait until the US released the eps before we upload screenshots onto the wiki? 14:35:01 CHAT MariChatón218: Itll be horrendous if France did the same. 14:35:10 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: For episodes galleries 14:35:52 CHAT MariChatón218: I was thinking that. Screenshotring is hard work and it takes a lot of time and effort. 14:36:21 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Since the English release is just one month after the premiere 14:36:51 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: You guys could also save some time replacing them 14:37:59 CHAT MariChatón218: Maybe we could take brief screenshots such as the photo headers and title cards but I agree that we should wait for the US release to start screenshotting galleries. 14:38:48 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah, just the headers & title cards plus the villain's akumatized form profile image 14:39:18 CHAT MariChatón218: I agree. Should we speak to Tansy about this, 14:39:43 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah, I was planning to tell her when she comes online 14:40:19 CHAT MariChatón218: Feel free to message her on her wall and she will hopefully share her input. 14:40:51 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah, I will 14:41:58 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Man, so many things happening this fall... 14:42:00 CHAT MariChatón218: It was fun speaking but I must leave now. Thank you for your incredible hard work and great perseverance, Ben. Have a great day. Stay Miraculous! (Ladybug) 14:42:10 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: . 14:42:35 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: That's weird, where's my message? 14:42:41 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 14:43:45 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Man, this fall sure has lot of things happening 14:44:19 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 14:51:21 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: . 15:13:09 CHAT MariChatón218: I agree. Should we speak to Tansy about this, 15:13:09 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah, I was planning to tell her when she comes online 15:13:09 CHAT MariChatón218: Feel free to message her on her wall and she will hopefully share her input. 15:13:09 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah, I will 15:13:09 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Man, so many things happening this fall... 15:13:09 CHAT MariChatón218: It was fun speaking but I must leave now. Thank you for your incredible hard work and great perseverance, Ben. Have a great day. Stay Miraculous! (Ladybug) 15:13:09 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: . 15:13:09 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: That's weird, where's my message? 15:13:09 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Man, this fall sure has lot of things happening 15:13:09 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:26:38 QUIT BelieveInMagic814 has left the Ladyblog 15:28:02 JOIN Miraculous lover9 has joined the Ladyblog 15:29:03 CHAT Miraculous lover9: I love ladybug and cat noir I am their biggest fan in all the parrellel universes including this one 15:31:19 QUIT Miraculous lover9 has left the Ladyblog 15:53:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:57:56 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 16:05:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /logs 16:05:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oh 16:05:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You can view the chat logs here. 16:09:55 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 16:11:44 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 16:31:56 JOIN BelieveInMagic814 has joined the Ladyblog 16:36:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O/ 16:36:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gotta make this quick 16:36:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It means only admins can import the font 16:36:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Not regular users 16:36:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: We can use special characters though 16:37:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: That's all, I gotta bounce 16:37:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Cya in 12 hours 16:37:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @BelieveInMagic 16:37:49 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 16:38:49 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Huh... 16:39:34 QUIT BelieveInMagic814 has left the Ladyblog 16:53:15 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:23:18 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:53:21 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:23:23 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:53:26 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:23:29 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:53:32 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:12:47 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 20:33:35 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:03:38 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:13:06 JOIN GlitterFace1234 has joined the Ladyblog 21:14:30 QUIT GlitterFace1234 has left the Ladyblog 21:43:42 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:49:14 JOIN Sailor Mars 4159 has joined the Ladyblog 21:50:29 QUIT Sailor Mars 4159 has left the Ladyblog 22:13:46 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:03:52 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:33:55 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 2016 04 23